


Appreciation

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Grief/Mourning, salt Leonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Leonie angers Byleth about how she didn’t appreaciate her father Jeralt...Spoilers for story modePost Kronya/Monica killing Jeralt any route.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Appreciation

It had been several days since Byleth lost Jeralt too that traitor Monica, she had never felt such anger before in her life, as she went too her next class, Leonie appeared behind her, with her usual air off superiority over Byleth.

“you never appreciated your father Jeralt, he was a great man, you didn’t deserve him as a father or a teacher” various students saw Leonie badgering the professor inspite off Claude warning Leonie too leave her be, she didn’t listen and kept badgering the professor over the last few days, soon Byleth clenched her fists and pinned Leonie too the wall, the sword of the creator an inch from Leonies neck, the young woman squirming before Byleth spoke “Shut the hell up you Dastard, how dare you lecture me on my own father? You knew him for what? A few weeks? Maybe a few months tops? I lived with my father for years, trained with him and fought as a mercenary with my father, he was a great man, I have no idea what he saw in you? A pathetic little girl who thinks she’s my equal for getting a few pointers from my old man?” tears formed in Byleth’s eyes “I just want too be left alone too grieve, all the other students can see that, heck even little Bernadetta got out from her room and put flowers on my dads grave to show her support, but you? You’ve spent every waking moment since he died lecturing me on how I didn’t appreciate him? His so called First and Best apprentice? Ha! No your nothing but a little girl with delusions of grandeur, get out off my sight” Byleth let Leonie drop too the floor, the girl had wet herself in fear from Byleth.

As various students and fellow professors went over too check on Byleth, Leonie ran too Rhea’s main room, barging pass Catherine as she did so “Lady Rhea, Byleth threatened me” Rhea rose from her chair and for as moment Leonie could have sworn she looked like a dragon, soon the Archbishop spoke “Oh you mean snapping at you for insulting her and saying she didn’t appreciate her father? Everyone in Garreg Mach has heard off your disrespectful behaviour, If I wasn’t benevolent this could be so much worse for you” Leonie gulped as Rhea loomed over her like a vast predatory beast “Your punishment is too clean out the hot springs, the green house and the stables by your self for the next two months, am I clear girl?” Rhea seemed too grow insize as Leonie could only mumble a reply…

END

Really didn’t like Leonie, she is a creepy stalker on Jeralt, I can fully see this scene happening.


End file.
